1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inner type tracheostomy tube and, more particularly, to an inner type tracheostomy tube that can easily and safely change an inner cannula of the inner type tracheostomy tube.
2. Description of Related Art
A patient who has dyspnea due to trachea obstruction or disease caused by weakness or drug effects may require a conventional tracheostomy tube inserted into the trachea through a stoma formed through the trachea to provide air from a respiratory tube directly to the patient through the conventional tracheostomy tube.
When changing the conventional tracheostomy tube, a surgical operation is needed to inconveniently operate on the patient under a general anesthesia. A conventional inner type tracheostomy tube can be used to improve the aforementioned problem and has an outer tube and an inner cannula. The inner cannula is connected to the outer tube by screwing or clamping. Thus, the inner cannula of the conventional inner type tracheostomy tube can be changed from the outer tube to improve the convenience of using the conventional tracheostomy tube.
However, the inner cannula of the conventional inner type tracheostomy tube is screwed with the outer tube and may be separated from the outer tube when the inner cannula is rotated with a respiratory tub, and this is dangerous in use. Furthermore, when the inner cannula of the conventional inner type tracheostomy tube is connected to the outer tube by an exerted clamping structure, dirt may be accumulated on the exerted clamping structure causing infection. In addition, the patent may knock the exerted clamping structure of the inner cannula to cause the inner cannula to separate from the outer tub, and this is unsafe in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an inner type tracheostomy tube to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.